


Alternate Methods for Restraining Unruly Captives

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Burritoing, Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Blanket Burritoing, Restraints, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: After Arkin escapes, again, The Collector decides to use a different method to restrain his captive.





	Alternate Methods for Restraining Unruly Captives

He had gone quiet for once.

Arkin was usually always making some kind of noise, whether he was kicking the inside of the chest, screaming curses while restrained, or whimpering as the pain finally set in.

It felt like a good sign.

The Collector had been especially cruel with him over the past few days, stringing him up so he couldn’t sleep, testing a new crowbar on his ribcage, and dunking him in cold water once the blood and grime presented an infection risk.

And through it all, Arkin slowly grew quieter, his vitriolic screams fading into hesitant whimpers.

So yes, Arkin’s increasing quietness did indeed feel nice, warm like victory from an inevitable surrender.

Right now though, Arkin was damn near silent.

He was sat in front of The Collector, handcuffed in a metal chair bolted to the floor. Cuts littered his upper body, tiny knife wounds barely deep enough to bleed but just right for an unforgiving sting. His head hung against him chest with bloody drool sliding down toward his abdomen. His breathing was nearly silent with the occasional hiss as every rise and fall of his chest jostled his half-broken ribs. He made for a lovely image, one The Collector considered immortalizing through a camera shot.

And why not? Arkin’s last escape attempt was well over a week ago, swiftly punished with electrocution and several days isolation. The Collector could hazard to take the image of his most challenging prize.

So he made to do just that, sheathing the knife he had in hand and strolling over to the tool tray where he had laid out his pliers and a spool of wire for later use. It was as he picked up the camera and went to turn around that he heard a soft click and felt the rush of displaced air, followed by the light _pap, pap, pap_ of hurried footsteps

God fucking damn it.

With a sigh, The Collector turned back to the chair and found it empty with his handcuffs lying in the concrete floor. With another, louder, sigh, he glanced over at a desk with several notebooks and a jar of paper clips sitting by the edge with the top-most paper clip missing. Of course it was. Sighing a third time, The Collector stomped over to a nearby cabinet and opened the bottom drawer, pulling its contents out. If regular bondage wouldn’t keep Arkin in place, maybe something less conventional would.

The Collector shifted the weighted blanked in his arms, scrunching it until it could comfortably be carried under one arm, checking to make sure he still had a couple of knives on his person, The Collector set out to find and recapture Arkin from wherever he had run off to this time.

Luck was on his side this time as Arkin has left a considerable blood trail where he had stumbled, giving The Collector an easy path to follow. That, and he was most definitely no longer quiet.

Following the sound of hissed curses and cut-off screams, The Collector found Arkin in a mess of razor wire, hopelessly entangled in the sharp strands. Arkin writhed in the wire, trying to pull it back from his skin and only succeeding at injuring himself further. He was so focused on disentangling himself from the wire that he didn’t even notice The Collector sneaking up on him until he dropped the weighted blanket on the floor beside him with a loud “thump”.

Very slowly, Arkin stopped pulling at the wire and cranes his neck to look up at The Collector with wide eyes from where he lay on the floor. Arkin stayed completely still, not even breathing, seeming to wait for The a Collector to make the first move. He then abandoned that plan the very next second, thrashing in the wire and successfully freeing one leg at the expense of a series of nasty rips.

The Collector sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

With all the flair of rescuing a cat with its head stuck in a tissue box, The Collector plucked Arkin from the razor wire and then slammed him down onto the floor with a weak “thud”. He then picked up the weighted blanket and laid it flat on the floor, maneuvering Arkin onto it while ignoring his murmured swears. The Collector then pulled the closest end over Arkin, tucking it around his weakened limbs and thinking chest, before swiftly rolling Arkin over in quick succession. With the work done, The Collector stood back to survey the results.

Arkin was completely trapped in the blanket, barely able to squirm under its weight. He certainly wasn’t happy about that fact, attempting to thrash and sending various threats and insults in The Collector’s general direction. In the end, he only succeeded in exhausting himself and amusing The Collector who then hefted him up and over his shoulder, carrying him back to the room.

Once back in the room, The Collector dropped Arkin onto the concrete floor, smiling at Arkin’s grimace when his head smacked against the floor. He then picked up a roll of duct tape from off a shelf and began to tape Arkin to the floor, so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be able to escape this time. Satisfied with the quarter-roll he had used, The Collector left Arkin wrapped up on the floor to tend to his other projects.

With any luck, he might just manage to stay put this time.

And if not...

Well, The Collector would certainly enjoy that possibility, too.


End file.
